Trans: The Adventures of Babysoo
by Orange Kwa
Summary: BabySoo menjalani tahun demi tahun dengan dengan daddynya yang overprotective, Luhan. Kid!kaisoo feat xiuhan, boyslove, drabbles, fluff. Ch 2: First Words. Story belong to Jjokkomi.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Jongin

**This story belong to Jjokkomi, not mine i just translate it. Please don't re-upload it ^^**

sorry for typo(s).

it's yaoi and kaisoo an xiuhan fanfiction.

**don't like don't read!**

* * *

Kyungsoo berumur enam tahun, akan berumur tujuh tahun di musim dingin ini, dan berada di kelas pertama sekolah dasar. Dia anak terkecil, selalu menjadi yang paling pendek di kelas. Dia pendiam dan sopan dan menarik perhatian salah satu teman sekelasnya. Seorang Kim Jongin, yang berkulit tan dan lebih tinggi dari bayi mungilnya. Hanya 2 hari lebih muda dari Kyungsoo sendiri, anaknya memberitahunya tentang itu dengan semangat kemarin.

Luhan pikir ia orang tua yang penyabar dan pengertian. Menjadi ayah dari seorang malaikat kecil seperti Kyungsoo, ia tidak perlu khawatir apakah Kyungsoo akan mendapat masalah di sekolah atau rangking jelek. Dia tidak perlu membujuk Kyungsoo agar membereskan mainannya atau memaksanya pergi tidur. Ia mendapatkan sifat rajin dari Dad-nya, Minseok. Hal yang di turunkan Luhan hanyalah mata dan hidungnya. Diluar hal itu Kyungsoo seluruhnya memiliki kepribadian Minseok, membuatnya terkadang tersenyum bangga pada anaknya.

Namun nyatanya Luhan tidak menjadi penyabar kepada anak lain, tidak juga pengertian. Terutama pada Kim Jongin karena jelas sekali terlihat bahwa ia menaksir anak mungilnya yang berumur enam tahun. Awalnya itu terlihat manis, melihat bocah lelaki itu merona dan memainkan tangannya ketika berbicara dengan anaknya.

Tapi sekarang itu benar-benar mengganggu. Karena Jongin terlalu sering 'menyentuh' untuk anak kelas satu sekolah dasar. Selalu menempel pada 'hyung'nya, mengikutinya kemanapun dan mencium pipinya.

Luhan benci itu. Ia tidak suka bagaimana Kyungsoo tersenyum dan merona karenanya. Sialan, mereka baru berumur enam tahun. Mereka seharusnya bermain bersama dan saling mendorong, bukannya berciuman dan bergandengan tangan.

"Kau melotot lagi... pada bocah umur enam tahun," Minseok berkomentar saat mereka duduk di kursi taman, sambil membolak balik majalah bisnisnya.

Luhan mencaci karena ia yakin ia tidak memelototi bocah berumur enam tahun, kecuali ia benar melakukannya. Dia pasti akan masuk neraka.

"Well... tidak seharusnya bocah berumur enam tahun mencoba menggoda bayiku." Dengan marah ia menyilangkan tangannya dan cemberut.

Hari ini mereka berada di taman, orang tua Jongin mentraktir anak-anak mereka makan es krim, untungnya mereka tidak ada di sekitar untuk menyaksikan Luhan memelototi anak mereka.

Mereka punya 2 anak, kakak lelaki Jongin kelas 3 sekolah dasar, bernama Taemin yang terkadang ikut menginap.

Kim Joonmyun dan Kim Jongdae adalah orang baik, pikirnya. Namun mereka perlu mengajarkan si bungsu tentang batas pribadi.

Minseok memutar bola matanya akan kelakuan menggelikan Luhan. Dia sudah seperti itu semenjak 2 minggu awal sekolah dimulai. Sekarang sudah hampir liburan thanksgiving dan ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan anaknya memiliki penggemar.

"Mereka berumur enam tahun, Luhan," tekannya, menurunkan majalahnya dan menghadap suaminya untuk tujuh tahun itu. Ketika Luhan mulai berguman dan bahasa cina, ia tahu ia tidak diperhatikan. Menghela nafasnya, ia kembali dengan majalahnya setelah memeriksa ponselnya.

"Daddy, daddy!" Luhan melihat ke depan dan tersenyum saat Kyungsoo melompat lompat ke arahnya, Jongin mengekori dibelakang, tangan kecilnya menggenggam milik kedua orang tuanya. Ia menghela nafas, menyadari kunjungan sudah hampir selesai. Ia tidak tahu lagi berapa lama ia harus berurusan dengan bocah Kim.

Saat anak-anak itu sudah menghabiskan es krim mereka, mereka saling berucap sampai jumpa dan Luhan tersenyum paksa saat Jongin menyium Kyungsoo di pipi, semua orang tersipu sementara ia menahan diri agar tidak menampar seseorang.

Ketika mendudukkan Kyungsoo di kursinya, dia melihat potongan kecil kertas timah terpasang di jemari mungilnya. Saat ia menanyakan Kyungsoo menjawab dengan semangat.

"Jonginie memberinya padaku! Kami akan menikah!"

Luhan memucat dan meneriakkan nama Minseok sebelum keluar dari mobil.

* * *

this one belong to Jjokkomi too :3

thanks for read.

review or flame, anyone?

see ya in next chap~

.

.

**Orange Sea**


	2. Chapter 2: First Words

**This story belong to jjokkomi, not mine I just translate it into bahasa. Please don't re-upload it. ^^**

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**Don't like don't read , but I hope you like it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Kyungsoo berumur setengah tahun, Luhan dan Minseok berkelahi karena masalah yang benar-benar konyol. Keduanya ingin menjadi kata pertama yang diucapkan bayi mereka. Minseok akan mencuri Kyungsoo ketika Luhan sedang sibuk bermain game dan mencoba membujuk bayi berumur delapan bulan mereka dengan permen dan hadiah agar bayinya mengucapkan namanya.

Luhan, entah bagaimana, menghadiahinya boneka pororo dengan harapan akan menang dari Minseok. Kyungsoo melemparkan benda-benda ketika ia tidak diberikan pinguin itu dengan segera dan yah... daddy bukanlah kata pertamanya.

Perkelahian mereka berlanjut sampai makan malam ketika Minseok mencoba menyuap Kyungsoo dengan makanan. Itu bodoh dan sungguh tidak dewasa namun keduanya bersikeras ingin menjadi kata pertama yang diucapkan anak mereka.

Kyungsoo kecil menonton perkelahian mereka sambil mengacak-acak makanannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyuapnya dengan makanan! Itu permainan kotor Minseok! Curang!" Luhan memanaskan keadaan dan Minseok terkesiap padanya.

"Kau membelikannya mainan! Kau bahkan tidak lebih baik dariku!" Minseok berteriak sambil membanting sumpitnya.

Disaat itu, ketika kedua lelaki dewasa saling memaki, Kyungsoo memutuskan sendiri apa kata pertamanya.

"Shit!"

Luhan dan Minseok berhenti berkelahi, mata mereka membulat dalam kengerian ketika menyadari Kyungsoo kecil mereka baru saja mengatakan kata pertamanya. Dan itu bukanlah kata yang baik. Kyungsoo kecil hanya tersenyum polos dan mengatakannya lagi, kali ini dengan lebih percaya diri.

Luhan terkesiap dan berdiri dari kursinya, menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ketika Kyungsoo mulai mengulang-ulang kata itu seperti mantra. Minseok masih menganga dan ia kira ia akan menangis. Anaknya bicara. Anaknya tahu kata serapah. Oh demi Tuhan.

"Tidak tidak Kyungie, itu kata yang buruk," Luhan menghardik dan menggeleng. Kyungsoo merengek dan menunjuk ke ruang tamu, mengulangi katanya.

Mata Minseok mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo dan tawanya meledak. Luhan memelototinya sambil menurunkan Kyungsoo dari kursinya.

"Ya! Ini tidak lucu! Dia memaki dan kau malah tertawa?!" Lengkingnya.

Lelaki tembam itu bangkit dan mengambil mainan Kyungsoo. Luhan face palm ketika menyadarinya. Kyungsoo terkikik dan mengulang kata yang dia salah ucapkan dan menggapai ke arah mainannya dengan jemarinya yang mungil.

"Dia mencoba mengatakan 'ship'!" Minseok tersedak tawanya sendiri.

Setelah menghabiskan sepuluh menit untuk membenarkan pelafalan anak mereka, Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar dan sekarang bermain dengan mainan space shipnya sementara mereka membereskan dapur.

"Tunggu dulu," Minseok berhenti mencuci sendok di tangannya dan menatap suaminya. "Wufan yang memberinya mainan itu!"

"Lalu?" Tanyanya, kembali sibuk dengan cuciannya.

"Kyungsoo menyukainya lebih dari kita!" Jeritnya berlebihan. Minseok memutar bola matanya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung suaminya. Lelaki cina tinggi itu sering mengasuh Kyungsoo.

"Fan!"

Kyungsoo berseru dari ruang tamu. Luhan mulai menangis. Daddy atau dad bukanlah kata pertamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk yang terakhir itu Kyungsoo mau ngucapkan **'fun'** tapi malah nyebut **'fan'** yan dikira Luhan **'fan'** untuk Wu**fan**. Kkk~ Ini chapter favorit sebenernya xD

Maaf karena update lama ;;

Thanks to:  
ViraaHee, whirlwind27, nrlchoi, beng beng max, , sukha1312, , 88, bapexo.

See u in next chap~  
Thanks for reading.  
Mind to review?

**.**

**Orange Sky**


End file.
